


Ad Astra

by Kandai



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Hikaru Sulu/Nyota Uhura, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Separations, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim avait voulu les voir briller plus fort que des supernovas ; ce qu'il avait oublié, sans doute, c'était que les supernovas étaient les premières à exploser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Gene Rodenberry, J.J. Abrams.
> 
> Note : Un machin triste qui traîne dans mes WIPs depuis trop longtemps et que je viens de boucler avec surprise. Wow. Première étonnée ici. Il n'y a absolument rien de joyeux là-dedans. Bonne lecture :)

####  Ad Astra

 

Le ciel de la Géorgie lui faisait toujours mal aux yeux dès que venait l’été.

Voilà un énième inconvénient, dirait Jocelyn, d’avoir vécu dans l’ouest, sous les nuages froids et clairs de San Francisco, pendant si longtemps avant de repartir dans l’espace – c’était connu, évidemment, qu’on gelait sans complexe dans l’espace, ce qui était sans doute une des principales raisons pour lesquelles la fraternisation entre membres d’un même équipage était si peu réglementée tant qu’elle n’impliquait pas de trop grands écarts dans la chaîne du commandement : vous demanderiez, vous, à quatre cents personnes de se serrer sur une canette volante glaciale en espérant que les relations restassent strictement professionnelles ? Sérieusement ? Qu’ils aillent se gratter, les hauts gradés de Starfleet qui n’avaient pas à se coltiner de longues distances dans des quartiers vides à une température à la limite du supportable ; les coucheries entre membres d’un même équipage étaient souvent inévitables lorsqu’on passait des mois entiers collés les uns aux autres dans le vide intersidéral et tant que tout le monde y prenait plaisir, les gradés fermaient allègrement leurs yeux sur la réalité qui se terrait au sein de leurs vaisseaux.

L’espace était froid comme une banquise, San Francisco était froid et venteux alors oui, c’était déroutant de revenir s’exposer à la fournaise de la Géorgie après tout ce temps passé à l’éviter. McCoy grognait un peu de se retrouver si facilement dépaysé même si son cerveau de scientifique lui criait que l’accoutumance à la fraîcheur était parfaitement naturelle et qu’il se réhabituerait en un rien de temps à la chaleur étouffante qui s’abattait sans merci sur son état à chaque fois que le mois de juin pointait le bout de son nez.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que San Francisco lui manquait particulièrement, à vrai dire – ni le froid, ni le vent, ni les nuages grisâtres et l’odeur salée de la mer qui lui donnait toujours un peu le tournis – mais au moins, il n’avait plus cette persistante envie de vomir dès qu’on lui proposait de l’amener un peu plus à l’ouest que sa Géorgie natale. Il y était même allé, une fois, pour y voir sa fille déjà grande qui étudiait avec acharnement pour entrer dans la section scientifique de Starfleet et même si son cœur s’était littéralement retourné après l’avoir vue fièrement parée de son uniforme rouge de cadet, au moins avait-t-il eu la décence, d’après Jocelyn, d’atteindre les toilettes les plus proches dans un temps record avant d’y rendre tout l’alcool qu’il avait ingurgité dans les heures précédentes.

Son ex-femme lui en voulait toujours pour avoir placé un air entendu et triste sur le visage de leur princesse, apparemment.

Sa fille était beaucoup moins rancunière à ce niveau, principalement parce qu’elle s’inquiétait toujours pour lui – ce qui était la raison précise pour laquelle Jocelyn le détestait davantage que d’habitude (enfin, une des raisons, parmi les trente-six autres qui lui venaient à l’esprit). Il était bien trop fatigué pour se satisfaire de cette double connaissance mais diable ! S’il y avait un jour eu un moment dans sa vie où il aurait profité sans complexe de cette attention à double tranchant que les deux femmes de sa vie lui accordaient en ce moment, il aurait bien voulu y retourner au lieu de se complaire dans sa culpabilité.

— A quoi bon faire semblant, Leonard ? avait grincé Jocelyn avec l’air d’avoir avalé un citron entier. Tu as tatoué ta culpabilité sur ton âme et tu colles le reste avec le scotch que tu avales. Tu te mens à toi-même si tu prétends que ça n’a pas toujours été comme ça.

Dans ces moments-là, oh oui, surtout lorsque Jocelyn faisait de la vérité des flèches acérées contre lesquelles il se sentirait toujours vulnérable, McCoy se détestait d’avoir une ex-femme qui le connaissait presque mieux que lui-même.

* * *

 

Ironie du sort, pour tout dire, il n’avait pas été le premier d’entre eux à tout laisser tomber.

Scotty avait présenté sa démission presque tout de suite après la reconstitution de l’Amirauté et n’avait pas considéré leur « Non ! » choqué et unanime comme une réponse acceptable : il avait passé les quelques jours après la destruction massive de San Francisco à faire l’aller-retour entre… l’endroit où il devait dormir, sans doute, et des bars à la réputation plus que douteuse d’où il ressortait en piteux état. L’écossais avait à peine eu la patience d’atteindre que les cérémonies fussent finies pour prendre ses maigres affaires et s’envoler pour une destination inconnue, un Keenser malheureux comme les pierres mais plus fidèle que jamais sous le bras. L’extraterrestre avait été revu quelques mois plus tard dans les rangs de Starfleet, arborant une mine sombre qui rendait son faciès plus dur encore, si c’était possible ; Scotty, quant à lui… eh bien, disons qu’il donnait sporadiquement des nouvelles au reste de l’équipage. Aussi concis un « Toujours en vie » sonnait-il, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à entendre sa voix grésiller dans un message enregistré qui apparaissait toujours sur leurs communicateurs à des heures impossibles. Starfleet avait apparemment cessé de tenter de contacter un de leurs éléments les plus brillants : Montgomery Scott reviendrait vers eux lorsqu’il se sentirait mieux, ils supposaient, et il récupérerait une place de choix au sein de la flotte. On ne laissait pas des cerveaux aussi brillants que celui-là vaquer à des postes sans avenir ou pourrir dans des stations désaffectées à Delta Vega, n’en déplût à l’Amiral Archer.

McCoy aurait ricané au nez de cette belle brochette d’imbéciles heureux.

(Il l’avait fait, d’ailleurs, et cela lui aurait valu un renvoi immédiat s’il n’avait pas déjà donné sa démission quelques minutes auparavant. Merveilleuse justice que de se barrer de cette flotte de trous du culs pourris jusqu’à la moelle en leur laissant comme dernier souvenir une migraine carabinée et un pointu sentiment de frustration. Merveille justice dans cet univers de merde.)

Un vague sens du devoir honoré, il était rentré en Géorgie dès que sa conscience tourmentée lui en avait laissé l’occasion. Jocelyn l’avait accueilli avec une réserve sympathique, consciente du pourquoi qui se terrait derrière son état lamentable, et ils avaient même commencé à reformer une entente timide qui avait duré jusqu’à son premier coma éthylique et la deuxième tentative de désintoxication qu’il avait mollement traversé sans y mettre aucune once de bonne volonté. Son ex s’était montrée déçue mais pas surprise et l’avait renvoyé de sa maison une nouvelle fois (plus gentiment que la première, certes, mais avec une fermeté qui ne tolérerait pas de troisième chance – il y avait autant de patience qu’elle pouvait donner pour sa pauvre personne, apparemment).

McCoy n’en avait rien eu à fiche. Il avait pris ses maigres valises, la somme astronomique que Starfleet lui avait laissé lorsqu’il leur avait balancé sa démission au visage (comme quoi cela servait d’avoir son nom quelque au panthéon des héros galactiques) et s’était trouvé un appartement miteux en périphérie de Savannah qu’il avait rempli de bières bon marché ou de bourbons dégueulasses. Peu importait. C’était suffisant pour l’envoyer dans une stupeur saoule tous les soirs et c’était bien mieux comme ça.

Il recevait des messages des autres membres de l’équipage de temps à autre. Rien de bien folichon, dans le même registre du « Toujours vivant » que Scotty envoyait – seule la fréquence changeait selon le destinataire. Chekov avait bien tenté de renouer le contact entre les anciens membres de l’équipage de l’Entreprise mais avait vite déchanté en voyant les regards mornes et les qui résultaient de ses tentatives désespérées ; aux dernières nouvelles, le gosse était retourné en Russie et sa famille, pleine de gamins aussi brillants et géniaux que leur frère aîné, avait pris sur elle de prendre soin de lui, retirant tous les autres déjà placés dans Starfleet de l’organisation qui avait détruit leur précieux génie russe. Un nouveau coup dur pour Starfleet mais peut-être pas le pire.

Le pire…

Spock donnant sa démission n’avait rien eu d’imprévisible mais Starfleet y avait mis le holà, après sa propre démission et celle de Scotty. Comment leur en vouloir ? Ils étaient déjà en morceaux et perdaient du personnel compétent avec une vitesse alarmante ; qui donc aurait souhaité que leur membre le plus efficace démissionne au milieu d’une crise plus grosse que toutes les autres ? McCoy supposait que le vieux Spock était intervenu au milieu de l’affaire mais comment refuser la démission d’un héros interplanétaire qui avait rempli tous ses contrats avec une efficacité optimale et qui subissait le contrecoup d’un nouveau traumatisme avec toute la brutalité

Spock était sur la Nouvelle Vulcain, désormais. Plongé dans une sorte de retraite mystique, semblait-il (d’après les nouvelles éparses qu’Uhura avait laissé avant que Spock ne coupe tout contact avec elle).

_Perdu_ , avait-elle répondu d’une voix lasse au bout de son communicateur, après que ses larmes se soient taries. _Il est perdu, Leo, et j’ai peur qu’on n’ait plus de miracles pour le ramener cette fois-ci._

Depuis, McCoy regardait souvent les étoiles et ricanait de leurs promesses brisées. Il avait beau dire et faire mais la bourrique au sang vert lui manquait cruellement, ces derniers temps.

* * *

 

Ils avaient proposé d’enterrer Jim au QG de Starfleet, ce que la famille du concerné avait approuvé implicitement. Winona Kirk n’était pas venue à la cérémonie, bonne chose en soi parce que McCoy lui aurait probablement cassé la gueule, gentleman sudiste ou non (elle n’avait jamais été là pour aucun des accomplissements de son fils lorsque celui-ci était encore en vie, pourquoi aurait-elle le droit de se montrer maintenant, de faire mine de rattraper le temps perdu _maintenant_ , bordel) ; quant à George Samuel Kirk Jr., on s’était contenté de le voir de loin, figure silencieuse et respectueusement tendre devant le monument qu’on avait érigé à la mémoire de son frère. Le docteur n’avait rien ignoré de la situation familiale de Jim mais autant il blâmait Winona pour sa négligence flagrante et le fait d’avoir laissé ses enfants dans les mains d’un alcoolique violent, autant en vouloir à « Sam » avec une passion aussi violente relevait presque de l’impossible. S’enfuir d’un foyer toxique alors qu’on était soi-même un ado difficile n’était pas chose aisée et Sam avait fait un choix égoïste, certes, mais il s’agissait du meilleur choix qui s’était présenté à lui à l’époque. Pour le reste, McCoy restait strictement hors des affaires qui concernaient la fratrie Kirk ; il savait que les frères avaient finalement réussi à retrouver un terrain d’entente pendant les années de Jim à l’Académie après que ce dernier se fût refroidi la tête et que George Jr. eût rayé Winona de ses contacts mais Sam était resté loin de la vie de son jeune frère. Loin d’un idéal ; un début d’entente, cependant, quelque chose qui aurait pu devenir beau si on l’avait laissé au soleil un peu plus longtemps pour éclairer leur famille brisée.

Que faire, cependant, lorsque même le soleil s’éteint ?

McCoy cherchait toujours sa réponse au fond d’une bouteille de bourbon amer.

* * *

 

Un an était passé sans qu’il le sache.

Il n’y avait rien eu d’arrangé, pas de message collectif qui disait « rendez-vous telle heure à tel endroit » et pourtant, il n’avait pas été étonné de croiser un Sulu accoudé au bar miteux de l’établissement perdu au beau milieu des champs déserts de Riverside, rejoint par une Uhura aux cheveux courts qui semblait avoir acheté toutes les boissons du bar. Tous deux se fendirent d’un léger hochement de tête et Uhura lui tendit un verre de bourbon, un peu moins dégueulasse de ceux dont il avait d’habitude ; avec ça au moins, il n’aurait sans doute aucun problème à s’envoyer dans le coma éthylique le plus proche.

— Sympa, la nouvelle coupe, fit-il remarquer d’un air absent à la jeune femme.

— Sympa, la nouvelle barbe, rétorqua-t-elle avec un mordant qu’elle n’avait pas avant.

McCoy grogna avant de se plonger dans son verre sans attendre. Il n’avait pas besoin de ce genre de piques pour savoir qu’il ressemblait à un clochard mal peigné, les miroirs remplissaient parfaitement cette tâche tout seul. Sulu haussa un sourcil provocateur, comme pour le mettre au défi de prononcer une parole, défi auquel McCoy répondit par une grimace peu avenante. Sulu – capitaine, il était capitaine désormais – n’avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement parlant, contrairement à sa partenaire, mais il y avait définitivement un vide, une coquille sans âme là où s’était tenu un pilote enthousiaste, des rêves plein la tête et une ambition qui dépassait parfois celle d’Uhura.

Leur ambition était la seule qui était ressortie sans tache de tout ce bordel d’ailleurs, vu qu’ils étaient les seuls de l’équipage originel à être restés dans Starfleet, les seuls à s’être échappés dans leur travail, les seuls à être devenus ce qu’ils avaient rêvé d’être, uniquement pour obtenir une réalité à moitié vide, un titre qui voulait dire peu de choses face à l’immensité des étoiles et une cabine plus grande. Les seuls à s’être serrés suffisamment les coudes pour ne pas totalement abandonner leurs espoirs mais assez peu pour avoir eu la force de tout laisser derrière eux.

Qu’ils aillent se faire foutre, avec leur belle morale, Starfleet et cette solidarité en carton, avait pensé McCoy en levant son verre. Ca ne les ramènerait pas au point de départ.

Ca ne leur rendrait pas _Jim_.

— Santé, grogna-t-il dans sa manche. Il n’avait pas envie de les voir, pas envie de leur parler – ni à eux, ni à n’importe qui d’autre – mais c’était l’anniversaire de la mort de Jim alors en mémoire du gamin, il pouvait bien ravaler sa colère jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Au moins jusqu’à devenir trop saoul pour avoir l’excuse de l’être.

A la moitié de son verre, il aperçut un anneau au doigt de la linguiste – un anneau qui trouvait son compagnon à la main de son compagnon d’infortune.

— Dois-je vous féliciter ? demanda-t-il après réflexion. A en juger par le pincement de lèvres de Sulu et le regard meurtrier que lui lança Uhura, la réponse était négative mais parlait pour elle-même. Hu. Sulu et Uhura ? Vous parlez d’un couple formé dans la tourmente. Il se demandait ce que Jim en aurait pensé.

Sans doute aurait-il ricané, charrié Uhura sur le fait qu’elle restait imperméable à son charme, invité Sulu à prendre un cocktail avant de lui balancer sur un ton léger qu’il avait intérêt à ne pas lui briser le cœur et qu’il connaissait un très bon endroit où planquer le corps, s’il le fallait. Peut-être aurait-il même improvisé une fête en salle des machines, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de faire mousser Scotty peut-être aurait-il tenté de voler un baiser d’adieu à la fiancée avant de se prendre une claque amicale. Sûrement qu’il aurait fini sa nuit à squatter ses quartiers, un pied énervant pointant dans ses côtes, et un « Bones, comment s’fait que je dois rester célibataire et misérable lorsque deux de mes sexys lieutenants peuvent s’envoyer en l’air sans risquer d’avoir l’Amirauté aux fesses ? » sur le bout de la langue.

Bon sang, il avait encore plus envie de boire maintenant et le soleil venait à peine de se coucher. Pathétique. Il semblait être tombé à un point si bas qu’il ne se reconnaissait même plus, comme si un étranger avait pris possession de son corps et le poussait à ingurgiter le plus d’éthanol possible pour oublier une portion de la culpabilité sous laquelle il s’était enterré.

— Bordel de merde, Jim, jurant-il en refermant ses dents sur le rebord du verre. Sulu haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d’œil distrait à son communicateur.

— J’ai envoyé l’adresse à Scotty, précisa-t-il en attrapant une des boissons qu’Uhura avait commandées. Il n’devrait pas tarder à se pointer.

— Vous êtes sûr de ça ? demanda McCoy, incrédule. Personne n’avait revu l’écossais depuis sa démission ; ce dernier refusait de décrocher quand on tentait de le joindre et chaque message envoyé rencontrait un silence particulièrement glacial. Face à une telle obstination, le docteur n’avait pas jugé bon d’insister – non pas qu’il en ait eu envie au départ mais eh, c’était l’équipage de Jim, pas le sien. Plus le sien depuis longtemps.

Il s’en voulait vaguement ; son ami le tuerait s’il ne faisait pas l’effort d’en prendre soin.

Enfin, il l’aurait tué. Plus-que-parfait de l’indicatif. Parce que Jim était mort.

_Jim était mort, merde._

… Il n’allait jamais vraiment s’y faire, hein ?

— Ceux qui disent que la douleur diminue avec le temps sont des cons, râla-t-il dans son bourbon, vidant le fond d’une gorgée rageuse.

Uhura ricana en guise de réponse.

* * *

Spock lui avait transmis les derniers mots de Jim à l’enterrement de ce dernier, murmurés derrière une vitre d’aluminium transparent alors que son corps se consumait de l’intérieur à une vitesse grand V. Des mots qui s’étaient dissous dans l’incohérence de la souffrance, des peurs universelles face à la réalité ineffaçable de la mort et pourtant, pourtant les dernières paroles de Jim avaient été prononcées avec tendresse, pour son vaisseau et ses occupants, sa main tordue en un salut vulcain dans un ultime geste d’adieu. Par la suite, Uhura lui avait confié que Spock avait hurlé, avait poussé un cri à la limite de l’inhumain avant de se précipiter sur le pont afin de réclamer sa vengeance.

Oh, il l’avait réclamée, sa précieuse vengeance – la tête de Khan avait été réduite en charpie, ses membres tordus dans des angles inconfortables qui avaient été presque impossible à manipuler après que la _rigor mortis_ se fut installée. Starfleet avait râlé de ne pas avoir un cadavre en parfait état à disséquer et à mettre en fiole mais ce qui était à sauver sur la carcasse du super-soldat avait pu l’être, heureusement.

A quel prix, cependant ? Tous les coups de poings rageurs de la Terre et de Vulcain rassemblés ne leur avaient pas ramenés Jim et il avait dû apprendre la mort de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci lui était parvenu dans un sac noir, traîné au milieu de l’infirmerie par un Scotty livide et des vigiles aux joues mouillées.

A quel prix, Jim ?

Une vie pour des milliers d’autres. Son père aurait sans doute été fier de lui.

* * *

Scotty ne se pointa pas. Chekov non plus d’ailleurs – il s’était avéré que Sulu lui avait donné rendez-vous à lui aussi et McCoy se sentit vaguement mécontent de ne pas avoir été invité mais bon, il se connaissait, il n’aurait sans doute pas posé un orteil en Iowa s’il avait su qu’Uhura et Sulu l’y attendaient avec beaucoup trop d’alcool pour eux trois et des mines d’enterrement.

Ah ! Elle était _drôle_ celle-là parce que Jim était _mort_.

Bordel, il était encore plus bourré que prévu, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’avait plus l’habitude de l’alcool de qualité, ce qui était foutrement triste quand on y songeait. A quoi bon pleurer, la boisson était payée et on ne fêtait pas l’anniversaire de mort de votre meilleur ami tous les jours – à part quand on s’appelait Leonard McCoy et qu’on avait tatoué ses regrets sur son âme. Jocelyn avait une âme de poète, parfois.

La veillée s’acheva sur une note aussi morne que celle qui l’avait ouverte. Uhura se fendit d’un rapide baiser sur sa joue (suivi d’un acerbe « tu piques, Leo ») tandis que Sulu, qui s’était contenté de vider sombrement ses verres les uns après les autres, lui adressa un vague signe de la main. Ils sortirent ensemble du bar, leurs mains se joignant discrètement au milieu de la foule et McCoy ne sut s’il devait les envier ou les prendre en pitié. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait réellement ce qu’ils voulaient mais ils faisaient avec ; comme chacun de ceux que la mort de Jim avait laissé derrière, il supposait.

Personne n’avait parlé de Spock.

(Tant mieux, dans un sens. McCoy n’aurait probablement pas supporté d’en savoir davantage.)

* * *

Le peu qu’il acceptait de savoir était déjà un poids trop lourd.

Et il redoutait, à chaque seconde qu’il noyait dans son alcool bon marché et dans sa crise de foi imminente, de mourir en sachant que Jim ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette trahison-là, ne leur pardonnerait jamais d’avoir abandonné si vite, de survivre dans leurs propres prisons comme pour se punir d’avoir failli à veiller sur l’homme qui les avait rassemblés au milieu de cet abîme, qui les avait lancés dans l’espace avec un but, avec la conviction de les voir briller plus fort que toutes les supernova du quadrant.

Jim avait sans doute oublié que les supernovas explosent plus vite, se consument en mourant et ne laissent un trou noir derrière elles, une absence tellement persistante qu’elle en avale tout ce qui gravite autour d’elles.

Que peuvent les autres étoiles, face à cela ? Les mortels lorsque leur soleil noircit et les aspire ?

_Bordel, Jim._

— T’es content, petit con ? marmonna McCoy d’un ton rageur face à l’horizon narquois de Riverside. T’es content, j’espère, de voir ce que tu as fait ? Voilà ce qui se passe quand on n’tient pas ses promesses, connard ! Tout explose ! Tout s’éparpille ! Boum ! Comme San Francisco ! Comme la tête de Khan !

_Comme toi_ – il n’aurait pas dit ça. Il n’était pas cruel à ce point.

Ou peut-être que si, juste pour les morts.

— Va te faire foutre, Jim, continua l’ex-médecin, conscient des larmes qui lui dévalaient les joues et qui coulaient disgracieusement sous son nez. Va te faire… tu nous manques, merde. Il y a un putain de trou dans le soleil maintenant et _c’est toi qui l’a mis là_  ! Tu nous… tu me manques, gamin. J’n’ai pas de mots pour dire à quel point tu me manques.

Il avait probablement l’air de l’alcoolique à moitié givré qu’il était devenu. Le même qui gardait une dose létale planquée sous son oreiller – juste au cas où, juste au cas où la douleur finirait par le noyer et l’engloutir dans ses abysses impardonnables. C’était ridicule, embrouillé par trop d’alcool et de rancœur d’avoir vu Uhura se barrer main dans la main avec Sulu mais il aurait donné n’importe quoi – son corps tout entier – pour que Jim lui _réponde_.

Mais le ciel d’Iowa resta silencieux.

* * *

Bien plus que les accusations, bien plus que la mort lente et humiliante qu’ils s’infligeait avant de pouvoir s’injecter son ultime punition, bien plus que la douleur de savoir Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov et Scotty éparpillés aux quatre coins de la galaxie, Bones craignait que Jim ne finisse par leur pardonner d’avoir laissé l’Entreprise clouée sur Terre.


End file.
